Love and Hate in Symbiosis
by Demonwing12846
Summary: No matter how much you despise something, it always finds a way of worming itself into your life.


Title: Love and Hate in Symbiosis

Author: Demonwing ©

Date: 06-23-2008

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX or any of its characters. Kazuki Takahashi, as well as all affiliates, are the creators and genius behind them. The story/plot contained within this fic/piece, however, is all mine!! Bwahahaha!!

Warnings: Het, Lemon, Hentai

Fandom: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters GX

Pairings: Manjoume Jun x Hibiki Midori

Type: One-Shot

Rating: Adult

OCs: None… Dammit!

Summary: No matter how much you despise something, it always finds a way of worming itself into your life.

Notes: This fic was written for prompt #10 (red) on YGO Juxtapose.

Beta/Editor: Klepto and Kat B. Coll

Words: 2,457

Why was it that the one color he seemed to despise most in this world, compromised most of his existence within the last oh… seven years? Everything that ever went wrong, or was a nuisance, always contained or adorned that damn color.

Red…

His idol, the one person he looked up to most during his Junior League years, wore a red trench blazer. It was that very Hero who fell on one of the most important days of his life. Hibiki Kouyou, one of Japan's top professional duelists, collapsed during the tournament after coughing up blood. Blood, red, thick and dark as velvet. It should have been no surprise, seeing as how the man was prone to a chronic illness that left him in and out of the hospital during his career. But it was. It was traumatic even for him, given his tender years. Manjoume had hoped to see him after the tournament, and gain his idol's advice and approval on his next step towards his goal to becoming a pro. Instead, he was forced to watch the young man be carted away in an ambulance, the red lights glaring as it sped down the road towards the hospital. That memory never ceased to sicken him. He'd found out later that he would never see Hibiki-pro duel again. Those visions still haunted his nightmares too. The blood… there was so much of it; flowing freely over the man's hand as he tried vainly to cover his mouth.

He never did like the color red after that.

Four years later he entered the academy as one of the Elite, only to be run into and addressed by some 'Slacker' as familiarly as if they'd known each other for years and were the greatest of pals. Of course, the kid would have to be wearing the very color his late Hero wore, the one that he hated most. Juudai was also the biggest pain in his ass. No matter what he did that brat was there, in some form or fashion, doing everything he could to make his life miserable. The dork was also always there for him when things got rough and out of his control, leaving him in over his head.

Manjoume sighed.

Then there was Her. Hibiki-pro's sister, and quite ironically, one of his sensei…

All previous thoughts left his head as he walked into her room and shut the door. She had called him here, which was usual for a Saturday evening given that they didn't have school the next day. She would even have him occasionally sneak into the teachers' barracks and spend the night with her. Basically, he was at her beck and call, and as usual, he came.

He watched her move around the room for a bit and had to admit that she was remarkably beautiful. The negligee she was wearing caressed every one of her supple curves just like a breeze against the leaves of a willow tree. Her long, soft black hair swayed with little effort as it hung loose and fell over her shoulders… Manjoume silently groaned, and moved towards the bed. It wouldn't do for him to make a mess in his pants before things even got started.

It was when he tossed his coat aside that he noticed the red rose petals scattered all over the pristine white silk that adorned her bed. Not only that, but red candles littered the stands and dressers, lighting the room in a soft red glow. He sighed. There was a headache coming on, and it wasn't the good kind. He quickly sat down and kicked off his shoes, then pulled himself back against the headboard, making himself comfortable by crossing his arms behind his head. He continued to watch for all of one moment, and then spoke in a voice that sounded harsh even to his own ears. "How much longer are you going to stall?" She glanced over her shoulder. Manjoume could swear his heart skipped a beat and that his body lit ablaze.

"Not much longer," she assured, giving him a soft smile that melted any irritation he felt in an instant. Then she bent over, the fabric of her chemise riding up to expose her backside even more as she reached down to pick up something she dropped.

Manjoume groaned louder this time, his patience was wearing thin. Reaching down, he readjusted himself. Not that it would matter much, she obviously heard him, and was now making her way over to him. He closed his eyes, trying to reel in his senses. A slight dip in the mattress told him that she had finally joined him on the bed, and the warm breath from her lips told of her exact closeness.

"What's the matter, Manjoume-kun? Are you that impatient for my attention?" Her tone was light and airy, as if mocking his plight.

Opening his eyes, he focused on those treacherous lips of hers, rather than the blush that he was certain stained his cheeks. Painted, pouting red lips that promised sensual tortures. Tortures he had first-hand knowledge of. Sighing, he leaned forward, biting her bottom lip first, and then her top lip. He could feel one of her hands lay flat against his chest, and then shove him back against the pillows. One slender finger was pressed to his burning lips. "Soon. First," she trailed the tips of her fingers down his clothed chest, lower and lower until she reached his belt buckle, "let's get you undressed." He merely grunted in acceptance. Who was he to argue? The sooner things got rolling, the sooner they were done. She made quick work of removing his belt, then his clothes. It appeared that tonight her wants were as heady as his. She leaned over him; one manicured hand raking blood red fingernails against his skin as it trailed back down towards his groin. He hissed. Those sharp, tiny objects weren't enough to make him bleed, but they were enough to send a jolt of lightening through his spine. It excited him all the more. She then wrapped her delicate fingers around his manhood and began stroking, ever so slowly.

Manjoume wasn't going to stand for her teasing, oh no. He reached forward and grasped her thigh, rubbing his palm up the smooth, silky flesh till he reached her hip line. Flipping the edge of her chemise, he then grabbed her ass and pulled her forward, wrapping his other arm around her waist to hold her close. A shocked sound escaped her lips, causing the corners of his mouth to rise in satisfaction. He then helped rid her of her lingerie, tossing it to the floor with his own clothes. Her underwear was next. Pulling them down, he flipped her over, his tongue invading her mouth hungrily as he worked her panties down her legs. She quickly let go of his manhood and helped with what she could, squirming against him until they were down to her ankles, allowing her to kick them off to land on the floor. It was all he could do to keep himself in check, and not pound her into the mattress right then and there.

Releasing her lips, he trailed kisses over her cheek, down her throat, until his lips came to settle on that special area between her neck and shoulder. He nipped lightly at the tender spot, causing her to shudder and buck. Soft moans escaped her lips, encouraging him to go further. His hands roamed, one landing on her hip, the other to her inner thigh, coaxing her to spread her legs wider and give him more room to work.

Hibiki's own hands moved. One landing upon his hand on her hip, the other on his head, her fingers playing with his fine hair as his mouth worked its way down to one of her nipples. Her body quivered as his tongue played and his mouth sucked, causing her nipple to become hard and tender. She whined, her one leg arched, and her toes rubbed sensually against the back of his thigh. Sensei was becoming impatient. Manjoume would have snickered at that moment, but a soft plea caught his attention.

"Please…?"

Manjoume stopped his torture on the nipple long enough to raise his head. He was intrigued. "Please, what?" Squeezing her inner thigh, he waited. Hibiki seemed to be having a difficult time. She was panting and her skin was covered in a thin sheen of sweat. Her lips parted. His groin tightened…

"More…?"

Manjoume brought his hand up from her thigh to knead her breast, the one he had just tortured. He then proceeded to torment the other breast with his mouth. Normally, he would have made her beg more. Hell, normally, she would have even teased him more. However, it seemed tonight she was needier, more wanton than any other time. She was bucking into him, rubbing her heated flesh against him in a silent plea, soft moans rang from her swollen lips. She was on fire, and he felt the desire more than ever to bring her to completion. He stopped kneading her breast and brought his hand down, caressing every inch of her flesh in his path to her hip. A slight squeeze and he rounded her pelvis, cupping her in the palm of his hand.

The raven-haired beauty cried out, grinding into his hand for more. He complied. One finger entered, then two. In and out, fucking every possible inch that they could. Her fingers tightened in his hair, and her other hand grasped his back. Manicured nails scraped across his sweaty skin. There would be red marks, without a doubt, when all was said and done.

It was time.

Manjoume relinquished his torture of her breast, and removed his fingers from within her. He knew she couldn't wait any longer, and frankly, he didn't want to either. However, when he got ready to position himself, he got a pleasant surprise.

Hibiki-sensei had turned the tables.

She flipped them over so that she was on top, straddling his waist. Their eyes met. Hers were dark and unfocused with lust, while his, he imagined, were sharp and possessive. He placed his hands on her hips, and her palms landed on his chest. Her fingers spread, and her nails dug into his flesh as she lifted herself up, sheathing him in her warm, wet heat.

Manjoume moaned. Squeezing her hips, he lifted his own off the bed a bit, meeting her halfway and burying himself in deeper. She was absolutely intoxicating, and he wanted more. She threw her head back and cried out in pleasure from the onslaught, causing his eyes to snap open. He hadn't even been aware that he had closed them. Mentally shaking that thought aside, he gazed upon her visage. Her chest was heaving and her skin was covered with sweat. Her long, velvety hair was also damp, sticking to her skin here and there. He squeezed her hips one last time, and then moved his hands down her thighs, never once loosening his grip as he had done so. Her breath hitched in her throat. Shifting, Manjoume sat up, his arms slightly behind himself at his sides for support. It wouldn't be long now.

A smirk of satisfaction adorned his lips.

Hibiki leaned forward and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Her tongue hungrily invaded his mouth to war with his. She then rose up on her knees, leaving only the tip of his manhood inside her before slamming back down.

Manjoume let out a deep moan, his groin growing tighter with each mewl that escaped her throat, and each thrust of her hips as she set the pace. Up and down, over and over. He could feel a burning sensation growing in his stomach and knew without a doubt that everything was coming to an end. Shaking his head, he quickly grabbed her around the waist, flipping them again so that this time he was the one on top. Grasping one of her legs, he pushed it up to her chest and drove into her, faster and faster with each thrust.

"Jun…!" She was always like this. The more heat that built between them, the more they made love, the more uninhibited she'd become. It was the only time she'd call him by his given name. And every time she did, it would ignite him. "Jun… please!" He impaled her deeper and deeper, causing her to cry out. He could feel it. Any minute now, he'd… "Faster! Faster, Jun!" She threw her head back against the bed, hard. "Fuck me!" Once again, he complied. Thrusting in her over and over. Faster, harder, deeper… until…

He hungrily devoured her mouth. His tongue wrestling, sucking, striving to take the very breath she had stolen back; drowning out their cries of completion as they climaxed in unison. Hot, sweaty and panting, the kisses slowed, dissolving into soft nips as their breathing calmed. A soft protest reached his ears, bringing Manjoume out of his superficial haze long enough to realize that he was now laying on top of Hibiki. Grunting a half-assed apology, he shifted, unsteadily landing on the mattress to the side.

Both of them laid there side-by-side for what seemed like a small eternity, basking in their afterglow. For Manjoume though, that feeling passed and he was quickly reminded of where he was, and just how often this tiresome scenario took place. A soft sigh escaped his tired lips as he moved to sit up on the edge of the bed.

He often wondered how much longer this charade would last. How much longer she would use him. Sighing, he bent over to retrieve his pants, then started, as one long-fingered hand wrapped around the wrist. Gripping the waistband of his pants in his fist, he looked over his shoulder. He knew what was coming next. It seemed to be occurring much more lately. However, he was not ready for the open expression, or the insecurity of her voice that accompanied the reply.

"Stay?"

For a moment, he was confused. Then his eyes widened briefly with realization. This time was different. This time, there was more in that one word… request. There was an unspoken promise. His pants fell to the floor once more, and for once, in a really long time, a genuine smile adorned his face. Turning, he laid back down beside her, covering their bodies with the blanket as he wrapped her securely in his arms. No longer would he be her mere part-time lover… And her? She was now his Midori. At least, behind closed doors.

Has he mentioned lately how much he _loves_ the color red?

The End

Copyright © Demonwing


End file.
